


Demonic Storm

by SterekCuties4ever



Series: Someone pass the holy water [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Cutting, Dean's a smartass, Demonic Possession, Demons, Derek Has Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Holy water like whoa, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kssing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sleepy Cuddles, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, What else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not long after the three sacrifice themselves when demons roll into town. Despite all their caution, Stiles ends up being taken. They have to call in some experts to help.</p><p>What will Stiles do, now that yet another Evil is after him...can he survive this one too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello My lovelies! This is going to be a two part series! The other half more then likely won't be posted for at least a month or so! I've been trying to make this a good one. Depending on how the writing of my second half goes, there may even be more! I hope you guys like it! As always, comments are welcome!

Ever since the three sacrificed themselves, Beacon Hills hasn't been the same. They just wished the supernatural would take a break for once. It had only been a month since Stiles was possessed and Allison had been killed and already there were dead bodies turning up.

  
Stiles shoved the door open, stalking through it and putting his bag down on the table, everyone staring at him, knowing that he'd found something and he wasn't happy.

  
"Demons! Why does it fucking have to be demons?" he hollered out and everyone paled. "I saw one, fucking attacked me, tried to fucking bite me, the asshole. What the hell is this, Paranormal Activity or some shit." he bitched out, opening his bag and dumping it over.

  
The pack watched as bottle after bottle of holy water tumbled out, along with bottles of salt and a bunch of crosses.

  
"Issac and Scott, I need you guys to take all this salt, go out side and make a circle of it around the whole building. Make sure that it's a complete one, if there's the tiniest gap it won't work." Stiles told the two who jumped up and started right away.

  
As soon as they were out of the loft door, he closed it and dumped a line of salt in front of it and started on the windows next.

  
Derek let out an annoyed sigh, "What the hell are we going to do now, We go around exercising the whole fucking town. I've never had to fight an actual demon, aside from the one in Stiles, but that was way different."   
Derek stood up and walked over to a busy working Stiles, gently grabbing his arm and Stiles froze. "I, nor will any of the pack let those fuckers get inside your head." he whispered out, still knowing that everyone could hear him.  
Stiles's bottom lip trembled, "I don't know why it had to be demons, of all the things out there, I could have done without this." he said back, falling into Derek's arms and burying his face in the mans neck.

  
The others looked away, giving them their privacy and going around the loft, spritzing holy water over anything and everything.

  
A few minutes later, Stiles walked to the couch and sat down. "I've already talked to Chris on the way over here and he gave me the number of two hunter brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester. I left them a message and hopefully we will see them or hear back from them soon."

  
"What kind of hunters are they, just demon or what?" Kira asked from the kitchen where she was making dinner for everyone with Lydia's help.

  
"Apparently they specialize in everything and anything you can think of. Their known in the hunting world and are pretty badass from what I hear. Don't get freaked out if Sam does anything magical. Chris didn't go into details, but something happened to him demon wise when he was a baby and he has certain gifts that help him fight all this shit." Stiles tells them, rubbing his eyes and leaning back, trying to get comfortable.

  
Finally when Isaac and Scott came back inside, Stiles rose and grabbed a bottle of holy water. "Now, not that I don't trust anyone here, because you all know damn well I trust you all with my life, but I need to test everyone including myself. I'm going to go around and dump holy water in your mouth and just swallow it. Scotty, you can do me if you don't mind." he told them, walking around the room and they all drank.

  
After everyone was tested, Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief. "Chris also told me that being as I was possessed and that I have magic abilities, that I will be able to see their hell hounds. You all however, I'm not sure if you can or not. you're all supernatural too, so you might be able to."

  
Lydia walked into the living room, "And what exactly is a hell hound, might I ask?" she asks, worry crossing her face.

  
Stiles bites at his bottom lip as he looks around. "They are invisible black dogs, that most people can't see. They collect the souls should someone make a deal with a demon. They are also just used as attack dogs. They will rip you to fucking shreds and after you're dead, will drag your soul kicking and screaming to hell." he tells them, pulling a face.

  
"Is there anyway to tell if a demon is near by, or has been somewhere?" Peter asks. Stiles nods his head, "Sometimes there will be a stench of rotting flesh, animals will act crazy if one is near them. Also, sometimes, usually only after they've attacked someone, there will be a sulfur residue left behind."

  
They all nod, just as their is a knock at the door. Everyone else freezes as Stiles bolts for the holy water and a cross. He holds up a hand to the others as he creeps towards the door. He takes a nervous breath, "Who is it?" he calls out.

  
"It's Chris, let me the hell in would you." Chris yells through the door and everyone deflates. Stiles shoves the door back and Chris walks in, looking stressed beyond belief. "Shouldn't you test him like you did us?" Isaac asks from across the room.

  
Stiles shakes his head, "If he were possessed he wouldn't of made it past any of the barriers." Isaac nods and sits back on the couch as Chris turns to face them all. "I just spoke to Dean, He's heading back to Bobby's place to pick him up and then they will be on their way. Their driving, so they won't be here for a couple days. We're just going to have to play this by ear."

  
"Shouldn't you have your dad here, little one?" Peter asks, looking concerned. "He can't really abandoned the town. He's wearing a cross under his uniform, and he's been adding holy water to everything he drinks, along with having more on him just in case." Stiles tells him with a smile.

  
There's nothing else to really talk about, so they all file into the dining room for dinner. Usually it's a very talkative meal, tonight is different though.

  
None of them know what to expect from any of this, none of them know what the demons are after or if they will all make it out alive. They always had confidence that they would all be alright.

  
That confidence was shattered though, the night Allison had been killed. It had ripped a hole in them so big and it wasn't going to be healed anytime soon.

  
After dinner and cleaning up the kitchen, they all settled into the living room and put on movie on.   
Stiles made sure to check the windows and doors before settling in next to Derek, who wrapped him tightly in his arms.

  
Stiles relaxed some after that, feeling protected by the man he was mated to. He knew that as long as Derek was around, nothing would get him. Derek would never allow that to happen to him, would never allow anything to take something so dear to him away from him again.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles is the first to wake up the next morning, wiggling his way out of Derek's arms and making his way into the bathroom to shower.

  
By the time he's done and comes out, everyone else is up and packing up book bags and shoving food in their mouth.

  
He goes into the kitchen, grabs some toast and sits at the table. It doesn't matter if he says nothing, everyone there can tell that he's dreading going to school today, or any days until this is taken care of.

  
He lets out a sigh when someone says it's time to go. Derek pulls him into his arms, "It'll be alright today, babe. The whole pack is prepared and armed with things, nothing will happen." Stiles gives him a smile, placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Der. See you after school." he calls out, Derek calling out an I love you as well before everyone but Peter is gone.

  
When they get there, Stiles and Scott go right for the coaches office, wanting to warn him about what's happening now that he was in the know. That had been an interesting conversation. A lot of things had happened to Coach and everyone thought he'd deserved to be in the know.

  
"Hey Coach, we need to talk to you for a few minutes." Stiles says when they enter the locker room. Coach rolls his eyes, "Don't tell me something else already turned up." he mumbled out, turning towards the boys.

  
"There are demons taking over the town, that's why there has been so many dead bodies. There are a few hunters on there way to town, but until then we just have to deal. I need to make sure you're not possessed, drink this please." he says, holding the bottle of holy water out to him.

  
Coach makes a face but does it anyway. Both boys breath a sigh of relief and Stiles takes the bottle back.  
"Here's a fresh one, add some to everything you drink today and wear this under your shirt." he says, handing him holy water and a cross.

  
"I feel like I should be in a Buffy episode, I hate this town." he says, ushering the boys from his office.

  
The day passes with nothing happening. Everyone breathes easier once their inside the loft, protected by the salt surrounding the building and across the door.

  
"Hey babe, how was your day?" Derek asks, coming to sit next to him, throwing an arm over his shoulders. Stiles grunts, pulling a smile from Derek's face. "You better watch it, you're starting to sound just like me."

  
Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles a little, "That's what happens when you're in love, dork." he says, as he starts planting little kisses all over Derek's face, making he holler out in laughs.

  
Everyone smiled at them as they set off to work on homework or other things.

  
An hour later, Stiles phone rings and it's an unknown number. "Hello?" he answers. "Stiles, I need you to meet me back at the station." his dad worried and out of breath voice comes through.

  
"Dad, what's going on, what happened?" he asks, getting to his feet and stepping into his shoes. "I'll explain when you get here, arm yourself good because I need you to come alone. The station is to damn packed and you being here won't matter but if all the others file in as well, we need all the extra room, just get in here." he says and hangs up.

  
He runs over to his backpack and brings out the holy water and drinks an entire bottle full, makes sure he has his cross and a bottle of salt. "You all need to stick by your phones. As soon as I find out what's going on I'll be sending out a mass text." he says, going over to a worried looking Derek and taking him into a huge hug.

  
"I love you, please be careful. I hate that you have to go by yourself, especially when all this is going on." Derek tells him, giving him a kiss. "I'll be fine babe and I love you too. I'll be fine and you'll here from me in no time." he says before rushing out the door and is gone.

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles has only been driving for a few minutes when he comes upon a girl, trying to change what looks like a flat tire, in the middle of the road.

  
He lets out an annoyed sigh, knowing that he shouldn't stop, but it's starting to rain and his dad would kill him if he didn't. He stopped behind her and jumps from his jeep, "You need some help there?" he asks out.

  
The girls turns, smile on her face. "Oh yes, I swear, something like this would only happen when it's about to storm." she says, handing over the tools. He smiles at her, "I know what you mean, trust me. I'll have you going in no time." he says, getting on his knees and loosening the bolts.

  
He's about to ask her another question when something hard hits him over the head and he's passed out.  
The hour mark has just passed and still they hadn't heard back from Stiles. Derek finally gives in and dials the Sheriff. "Hey Derek, what's up?" he asks, sounding almost cheerful. "Did Stiles get there yet, you called over an hour ago and we haven't heard anything from him." Derek says worriedly.

  
The Sheriffs breath hitches over the phone, "Derek, I didn't call Stiles an hour ago, I've been sitting in my office doing paper work half the night." Derek curses, "I need you to get to the loft now, I'm almost certain he's been taken." he tells the man and hangs up.

  
"I need someone to call Chris and tell him that Stiles has been taken, have him call the hunters and find out how close they are." Derek calls out, grabbing his jacket and heading from the loft.

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles lets out a groan of pain when he finally comes to, turning to his back and trying to stand, only to fall back to the cold cement.

  
He's bound to the floor by his wrist with chains, "Well isn't this just fucking wonderful." he bitches out.  
"Oh yeah, so fucking wonderful." a mans voice comes from across the room. He curses and sits up best he can and looks around the room, seeing three other men in the same state as him.

  
He lets out an annoyed whine, "Let me guess, you're the hunters on the way to help my pack and I out?" he asks. The one with the longer hair nods his head, "That would be us, I'm Sam, over there is Dean and the one with the beard is Bobby, who are you?" Sam asks.

  
"I'm Stiles, the Alphas second and mate. Oh yeah, and I'm a mage, nice to meet you guys." he says, relaxing back to the ground again.

  
Stiles is about to speak again when the door opens up and a group of men walk in. "Well, looks like our little mage has finally woken up. Get enough beauty sleep?" one of them asks with a chuckle.

  
Stiles snorts, "Speaking of beauty sleep, you sure do look like you could use some." he calls out and the man is in his face in a second. "You got a mouth on you boy, and I gotta tell you it's fucking annoying." he spits out in his face, cracking him across the cheek.

  
Stiles gathers the spit in his mouth and shoots it right in the assholes face, who starts screaming as it burns into his skin.

  
"Aw, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I've had like half a gallon of holy water everyday for a week?" he says, smiling at the man.

  
"You're lucky we fucking need you boy, or I'd fucking end you right now!" he screams out, landing a kick to his gut and walking away.

  
Stiles chuckles as he rolls on to his back, "So touchy." he mumbles out. Another man walks towards him, "I want to know where your pack is holed up and what guards they have up." he says, keeping a good distance.

  
Stiles shakes his head, "You really think I'm going to tell you any of that?" he says shaking his head, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll all be meeting them soon enough, and if I were you, I'd be long gone by then."

  
The man chuckles, "I'm not scared of a pack of mutts, trust me on that." he says, turning to leave. "Then what the hell do you want and why are you here?" Stiles yells after him.

  
The man grins, "Oh I'm here for you kid, don't you worry about why, you'll find out soon enough." he says before turning and soon the room is empty again.

  
"Well that's just wonderful, why the hell do they always have to be after me." Stiles mutters out, laying back on the floor.

  
"Yeah, I'd like to know why I'm protecting a smartass little kid like you, myself." Dean says from across the room.  
Stiles looks up and meets his eyes, "First of all, fuck you. Secondly, I'm not a kid thank you very much, and thirdly, you don't seem to be doing such a bang up job right now. How's your chains feel dickface?" he spits out, laying his head back down.

  
Deans about to open his mouth when Sam cuts in, "Dean leave him alone, there's no point in fighting with each other. We're all suppose to be on the same side here." he says turning to Stiles, "Are you sure they'll be able to find you?" he asks, sounding worried.

  
Stiles nods, "I have location markings tattooed in my skin. All they have to do is go to the other mage in town and have them activate it. All we can do is chill out and try not to die before then."

  
Bobby rolls his eyes from across the room, "These morons better die easily, I didn't sign up to be kidnapped and killed this weekend."

  
Stiles snorts out a laugh, "Pretty sure no one did man, but when you're involved in this life it's kind of part of the package." he says with a roll of his eyes.

  
It seems like forever before another man walks in and this time, Dean and Sam are the ones looking worried. "Well Sammy, long time no see. How's my favorite boys doing?" the man with the yellow eyes says with a chuckle.

  
He turns to Stiles then, "I've been dying to meet you for a long time, Stiles." he says with a smile. Stiles glares at him, "Seems you know my name, why not tell me yours?" he asks out, watching as the man comes closer.

  
"You don't need to know my name, all you need to know is I want your blood. You have no idea what kind of rare blood flows through your body, do you?" he asks out, coming to a stop only a few feet away.

  
Stiles keeps his mouth shut for once, not having the slightest idea as to what this man is talking about. He senses the boys confusion and smiles, "Your a mage that has a rare spark that's only seen once every few hundred years. That alone makes you special Stiles, add on top of it that you were possessed by the nogitsune and that makes the perfect blood cocktail to summon the devil himself."

  
Stiles face pales, "You're going to use me to summon the devil?" he asks out in a whisper. The yellow eyed man chuckles, "I'm going to summon him and bring the Apocalypse on. Don't worry though, you won't be here to see all of your family and pack die. You'll be in hell rotting away and being some hell hounds chew toy."

  
"Now, I want to know some things about your pack. I can't kill you because I need you alive for the next full moon, when I can perform this ritual. That doesn't mean I can't make your last days painful as hell."

  
Stiles gets a hard look on his face and looks to the floor, "You might as well get on with it then, I'm not going to help you kill my pack, my family." he spits out. The man chuckles, "fine then, have it your way." he says, as two men walk into the room, pulling a cart with them.

  
Pain crosses Stiles face as tears start making there way down his cheeks, praying that Derek will find him soon, without him or any of the other pack being murdered in the process.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Just as the Sheriff walks into the loft, Derek's phone rings  and It's Deaton. "Deaton, thank God you got my message. I have no idea what to do, I have no clue how to find him." Derek says in a rush.

  
 "Derek, it's fine. I'm on my way over to you right now. I don't know if he told you yet, but we tattooed tracking ruins on his lower back just last week. When I get there, I'm going to activate them and then we can find him. I need you to stay calm though." Deaton tells him and Derek agrees before hanging up.

  
He turns to everyone then, "Deaton is on his way for those of you who couldn't hear all that. Apparently last week they tattooed tracking ruins on Stiles's back and if Deaton activates them, we can track him pretty easy. I want everyone to find as many bottles as you can and fill them up with water. Chris, I need you to bless them if you could please." he says as he turns to Scott. "I need you to take Isaac and head into Walmart and buy every fucking container of salt that you can find." he says, tossing his credit card to them and their off.

  
As bottles start being passed to Chris and he begins blessing them, he looks to Derek. "I have a shot gun armor in my truck right now. I've already opened and dumped out all the shot gun shells and there are tons of bags full of rock salt. I need you guys to bring them all up."

  
Derek nods and takes John and Boyd down with him as the rest of them continue with the water.

  
When everything is just about done, Deaton walks in with a small bag. "There is something I found out about one of the demons who took Stiles. They call him the yellow eyed Demon and he's the worst of his kind. There's a legend that says if a spark is touched by a nogitsune, his blood would be the perfect mixture to summon the devil himself. However, it can only be performed on the night of a full moon, which as you know isn't for a few more days. The subject has to be alive still for his blood to work, but that doesn't mean they can't torture him." he tells them, setting up a small bowl and mixing things together before he pulls out a small book.

  
Derek growls, "Will salt and all this work on him, being that he's different?" he asks and Deaton nods his head. "A few years ago, he pulled together all the special kids that he'd made a long time ago, one of them was Sam. Two of them survived, Sam and another one. Sam of course wouldn't help him but the yellow eyed Demon convinced the other to break into a small town in Utah and take a special gun, one that can be used to kill demons into a cemetery and use it to open the gates of hell. A lot of people were killed during this war, thankfully it never reached Beacon Hills but I can tell you it was pretty close. Anyway, Sam, Dean and Bobby had him cornered with salt and holy water and was in the process of exercising him back to hell when they were attacked by demons and he got away."

  
"What did he do to kids, and Sam to make them special?" Scott asks curiously. "He snuck into their nurseries just after they were born and made them drink some of his blood. All the kids have different abilities. Sam started out having visions and now he can simply vanquish Demons with a flick of the wrist or something like that. He's very powerful." Deaton tells him.

  
After that, Deaton silences them all and starts chanting from his book. He's only reading a few seconds before he stops and looks around at them. "I need one of you. I need to lay a hand on one of your heads and when I'm done performing the spell, you will be something like a human compass and will be able to take us right to him. It's not going to hurt and I can't really explain how you'll know where he is, only that you will."

  
Before anyone else can offer, John steps up next to him. "He's my son, I'll do it." he says, a hard determined look on his face, daring anyone of them to argue with him. Deaton nods and begins chanting again, laying a hand to John's head.

  
In seconds, John head feels like it's exploding. As the minutes tick by though it subsides and he doesn't know how, but he can see Stiles in his head and he wants to cry. "Their hurting him, he's chained to a wall and covered in blood." he says, making all the wolves whine. They all grab what they need and head for the door. Once outside, John's head snaps to the east and he starts running.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Stiles screams fill the room as another knife is drug down the side of his face. Dean, Sam and Bobby had been gagged after a few minutes of them screaming to stop and Sam starting chanting Latin.

  
"This can end Stiles, all you need to do is tell me what I want." the yellow eyed man said, wicked smile on his face. Stiles looked up, making eye contact, "Go fu-fuck yourself." he coughed out.

  
The man shakes his head as he walks towards him, blade in hand. Without warning, he shoves it to the hilt in his stomach. "He's had enough for a bit, I don't want him dying. I know you have healing abilities, but this knife will keep them from working." he sneers out as all the men leave the room.

  
Stiles let's himself relax to the floor as he tries to breath through his pain. "Don't wor-worry. I felt the marking act-activate. Their on their wa-way." he stutters out and not even two seconds later he hears the growls he's waiting for and he sits up best he can.

  
He sucks in all the breath he can muster and screams out Derek's name at the top of his lungs before collapsing back to the floor. He hears an answering roar and smiles.

  
He doesn't have to wait long before the door is busted in and he hears someone running towards him. "Stiles baby, I'm here. You're going to be alright." Derek tells him, pulling the knife from his body and he screams. "I'm sorry, I had to." he says and Stiles nods his head.

  
"I know, it's alright. Listen, there's a different demon." he starts to say but Derek shakes his head. "Deaton already knew, he's already fled. Everyone is taking care of the rest and we'll be out of here." he tells him.

  
Derek pulls him into a sitting position and then rushes over to let Dean free so he could get the others free. By the time everyone is free, Stiles is all but healed but he can tell something is wrong.

  
"Derek, something still isn't right. Som-something still hurts." he says, gripping his side. Derek moves his hands around him frantically. "Stiles, everything is healed." Derek says and Stiles starts shaking his head. "No, something is wrong. I can feel it inside of me. It's his blood. There was blood on the blade and I think it was his." he says and Sam sucks in a breath.

  
"I don't know what it will do to someone older but it could just give you a new power." Sam tells him as they all come closer to him. "Deaton!" Derek screams out and the man is there in under a minute.

  
"What's the matter, is he not healing?" he asks as he rushes over to him. "He healed but the Demon stabbed him with a blade that was covered in his blood and now he has pain." Derek tells him and Deaton's eyes go wide as he rummages around in his bag and comes out with holy water that he promptly throws on Stiles and his skin starts to burn.

  
"What the fuck did you do that for and why is it burning me!" he screams out, pawing at his skin. Deaton looks to Sam, "I need you to exercise him as carefully as possible." he says and Sam nods, moving closer.

  
"Exercise me, what the hell do you mean? I think I would know if I was possessed or not!" he says, trying to break the hold Derek has on him and failing miserably.

  
"You aren't completely but it was more then just his blood. He's trying to get you ready for his plans. Which means he's taken some of your blood where ever the hell he went. Just let Sam do it and then we need to get out of here and somewhere safe." Deaton tells him and Stiles nods his head.

  
As soon as Sam starts speaking Latin, Stiles whole body starts burning and he screams out. "Please make it stop, please!" he begs, squeezing Derek as hard as he can. "It will stop soon babe, it will. You can do this, you're strong, I know you can." Derek tells him, holding him as tightly as possible without hurting him.

  
Stiles feels like his entire body is on fire and a million people are trying to break every single bone in his body. He knows that Derek is right, that he is strong, he's always been strong because he's never had any other choice but to. When Derek's face starts fading in and out, he knows its not good, knows that this will be a much harder fight. Harder then any of them know or are ready for.

  
The last thought that runs through his mind before his world goes black is that he hopes that everyone survives. Hopes that his mate, his father and his pack would all be there when he came back.


End file.
